a hurt heart herido corazon
by omy-loly
Summary: como seguir tu vida si la unica persona a la que amas a muerto , justo despues de la muerte de tu unico familiar?
1. el dia en que nos conocimos I

A hurt heart (un corazón herido).

Capitulo 1. (a)

El día en que nos conocimos

Era un día soleado, en un pequeño claro a las afueras de la aldea de la roca, en donde se podía distinguir una pelea entre dos agiles ninjas que se movían por todos lados tratando de esquivar los ataques de su contendiente.

-esta vez si te derrotare…- decia uno de los ninjas mientras tiraba un par de kunais a su contendiente quien sin mucha dificultad los esquivo con un ágil movimiento

- en tus sueños deidara, llevamos toda la mañana practicando y no mes has logrado ni tocar un solo cabello, que te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente??- salta de un árbol hacia otro

- lo presiento… tu derrota está muy cerca aniki, y no sabes como la voy a disfrutar cuando llegue buajajajajajajaja

-sigue soñando ototo eres muy lento como para atraparme… -decía mientras esquivaba unos cuantos golpes que el rubio le propinaba-vez sigues igual de lento que siempre… y para terminar el golpe final- sayuri lanzo un gran puñetazo al a cara de deidara que el esquivo con mucha dificultad.

-ja! Lo esquive – decía victorioso el rubio

-no cantes victoria tan pronto ototo- se escucho la voz de sayuri a sus espaldas, deidara solo alcanzo a hacer nada pues un segundo después estaba tumbado en el suelo total mente inmovilizado.- te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí… ya está bien por hoy no??? Recuerda que no es bueno sobre esforzarse – lo suelta

-está bien, pero juro que mañana te derrotare-

-aja como digas ototo

Deidara y sayuri eran un par de hermanos que vivían a las afueras de la aldea de la roca. Sayuri era una de las mejore anbus de la aldea, mientras que deidara pues… digamos que por ahí la llevaba pues pronto haría el examen para convertirse en jouning, deidara siempre había admirado a su hermana debido que ella lo había educado desde la muerte de sus padres .

Después del duro entrenamiento los dos ninjas se dispusieron a descansar a las orillas del lago que estaba cerca de ahí, cuando de la nada sayuri diviso entre los arboles una sombra que corría a toda prisa de otras que se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí.

Para la mala suerte de la primera sombra un kunai la alcanza por la espalda ocasionando que esta caiga aparatosamente al suelo. Sayuri se sorprendió y sobresalto al ver esta escena.

-deidara, viste eso???- lo mira a ver

- sí, si lo vi- se sienta (aclaración deidara estaba rumbado en la hierba)

-no crees que necesite ayuda???

- sayuri no es asunto tuyo, no te metas en problemas- se vuelve a tumbar en la hierba

- pero y que tal si está mal herido?? Y si es uno de los nuestros??

-estás loca??!!Ni siquiera estás segura de tu suposiciones y que tal si es un criminal?? Te podrían acusar de traición- se vuelve a sentar muy exaltado

- deidara… es un ser humano criminal o no, necesita ayuda y yo no pienso negársela, se ve muy mal- se pone de pie

- como puedes saberlo? estamos muy lejos!

-lo presiento, vamos, ayúdame- lo empieza a jalar de brazo para hacer que se pare

-no, me niego a ir- se suelta del agarre de sayuri

- bueno, pues si no quieres no vayas, yo no lo voy a dejar morir, sabiendo que está muy herido- comienza alejarse muy aprisa de donde estaba deidara, pues los otros ninjas no tardarían mucho en alcanzarlo.

- sayuri espérame!!!!- escucho por detrás, deidara venia saltando a toda prisa para alcanzar a su hermana- no sé porque siempre termino siguiéndote en todas tu locuras.

Cuando llegaron se fijaron que lo que estaba tirado en el piso era una especie de armadura o caparazón que estaba muy dañado y manchado de sangre que provenía desde el interior de esta.

-vez no parece que sea humano vayámonos de aquí- se dio la media vuelta hasta que sayuri lo tomo de la muñeca

-no, espera, mira- señala el rastro de sangre- viene desde adentro, eso significa que hay alguien adentro… tenemos que curarlo si no puede morir… llevémoslo a la casa

- QUEEEEE??????!!!! NO! ESO SI QUE NO!! A mi casa no entra

- pero recuerda que también es mi casa y puedo decir quién entra y quién sale ototo

-si , pe- pero …-titubea por un momento- YO soy el hombre de la casa

- sí pero la casa es mía y YO SOY LA HERMANA MAYOR!!!! Así que mando YO entendiste ototo

-mmmmmmmmm *¬¬ solo cuando te conviene

- que dijiste deidara- (aura asesina combinada con mira asesina)

- na- nada… no dije nada jijiji^^U

-eso creí, ayúdame a cargarlo que está muy pesado

-ya voy- se acerca a su hermana y juntos levantan la extraña cosa en dirección a su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-uff! Por fin llegamos creí que nunca lo haríamos- decía el rubio mientras cruzaban la sala de su casa en dirección al pequeño cuarto de huéspedes que tenían

-no seas exagerado, no caminamos mucho-lo regañaba sayuri mientras ponían esa cosa en el suelo del cuarto- si claro como no fuiste tú la que puso más fuerza …

-ay!, ya deja de rezongar, y ayúdame a buscar la forma de cómo sacar a la persona de esta cosa- en ese instante se oye un quejido proveniente de dentro de armadura- vamos deidara ayúdame que a lo mejor se está ahogando

- ya voy, ya voy- comienzan a inspeccionar la armadura en busca de algo con que pueda abrirse

- haber dei sostenlo de aquí me pareció ver algo de este lado-apunta hacia una insignia en forma de escorpión que estaba en un costado del caparazón- si!, mira aquí hay un ¿escorpión? Crees que pase algo si hago…- aprieta la imagen y en un instante se abre una compuerta donde se puede ver a un chico de cabellos pelirrojos desmayado y muy lastimado-ah! Esta por de lo que imaginaba, vez dei te dije que necesitaba ayuda

- bueno, bueno me equivoque

-x, vamos a sacarlo para poder curarlo tú lo jalas mientras yo sostengo la armadura

-ok

- a la cuenta de tres empezamos a jalar… 1…2…y…3!!!!- comenzaron a tirar y tirar hasta que el chico pelirrojo salió y le cayó encima a deidara-auch!!

-estas bien dei???- risa entre dientes

- sí creo que si, oie que pasa?

- no nada

Bueno pues entonces ayúdame que está muy pesado

-ah! Si, perdona-sayuri ayudó a deidara a levantar al chico y juntos lo acomodaron en la cama de la habitación- haber… - jala una silla, se sienta y empieza a inspeccionar las heridas del pelirrojo- ahora dei, por favor tráeme vendas, desinfectante, alcohol, isodine y todo lo que me pueda servir para curación, un poco de agua tibia y un té por favor.

- y el té para qué??

-pues para mi, para quien más?

- y por qué te lo he de traer

-pues porque yo lo voy a curar y porque es un trabajo agotador o acaso lo quieres hacer tu???

- yo por qué?? Si en primera fue tu idea traerlo a la casa

-Pues entonces no te quejes

-hummm *¬¬, sabes lo pensé mejor , YO lo voy a curar

- (sorprendida) en-enserio?? Estas seguro??

- sí, así que tu vas por las cosas

-bueno entonces ahora regreso- se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación.

-"mendiga sayuri no le basto con traer a un extraño a la casa, sino que ahora lo tengo que cuidar, si pero eso fue tu culpa pues no le quisiste traer el té que te pidió sayuri, bueno eso sí pero ella abuso de mi confianza"

-Dei , aquí está todo lo que necesitas , yo ahora regreso tengo que ir a la farmacia del pueblo, para traer más desinfectante pues lo que queda no es mucho-

- ok pero no tardes por fa no me trae mucha confianza tu amiguito-

-oie no crees que sea una señal del destino que esta persona haya llegado aquí con nosotros?-

-hay empiezas con tus supersticiones

- no, no, estoy hablando en serio

- no lo creo a lo mejor y es una simple coincidencia

-hum, puede que tengas razón- sale de la habitación-"pero no estoy muy segura de eso"

Flash back

Pov. Sayuri

Me encontraba caminado por el mercado del pueblo como todas las mañanas haciendo las compras para la comida, cuando de repente me fije en algo extraño, un puesto ambulante que decía "tu futuro ya está escrito ¿quieres saber que te depara?", de el salía una gitana, que muy gentilmente se acerco a mí y me dijo que si no me interesaba ver mi futuro, ya saben el tipo de cosas que te dicen para que te intereses, a lo que yo le dije que si , pues no sería mala idea saber un poco no??

Ella me llevo hacia dentro del puesto y me dijo que me sentara en una mesa circular en donde, en medio de esta descansaba una bola de cristal, y ella también lo hizo.

Saco un mazó de cartas y las empezó a revolver, después partió la mano en tres partes y las asentó en la mesa, me pregunto:

-cuál de los tres mazos quisieras que te lea??- yo le señale el de en medio- buena elección señorita ha elegido el mazo de la vida- arrimo los otros dos montones de cartas y empezó a repartir las cartas por la meza formando un rectángulo de cartas-jum, veo que tendrá una feliz pero muy corta … también puedo divisar que en sus últimos momentos será feliz pues una persona a la quiere mucho se salvara a cambio de su sacrificio

- que quiere decir?? Que voy a morir por proteger a alguien???

- sí, eso me parece

-me puede leer otra cosa, no quiero seguir escuchando… quizá me puede leer… no sé… mi familia tal vez???

- le preocupa algo señorita?

- pues vera, si… es mi hermano, me preocupa que no tenga a alguien con quien ser feliz - después de decirle eso ella tomo su bola de cristal y empezó a frotarla, después de 15 min, ella me miro y me dijo

- no se preocupe el primer amor de su hermano pronto llegara en una forma muy extravagante que no te debe asustar, te daré una pista para que lo sepas identificar, sus ojo del color del fuego serán, una cosa he de advertirte los tienes que ayudar ya que al principio se han de odiar.- después de esa extraña predicción Salí del puesto y me dirige directo a mi casa tratando de no demorarme en llegar pues deidara estaba a punto de llegar, pero de admitir que desde ese día estoy muy alerta esperando a que mi momento de actuar llegue.

Fin del pov sayuri

Fin flash back

Pov deidara

-bueno pues…manos a la obra!-tome un pañuelo y empecé a limpiarle las heridas de los brazos , para después volverlas a limpiar con una gasa con desinfectante y por ultimo cerrarle las heridas que estaban muy profundas con unos cuantos puntos , después con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba le empecé a quitar la capa que tenia (solo para curarlo U¬¬), que por cierto tenía una cierta similitud a la de los akatsuki; debe ser simple coincidencia ,después le quite la sencilla playera que estaba manchada de sangre –no quiero hacer esto, es muy vergonzoso –en eso se fijo que tenía una gran, gran herida en el abdomen –"guau, que … que torso se ve tan… tan … apetecible… si eso… que??? Apetecible??? Deidara desde cuando piensas así ? a ver cálmate y pon los pies en la tierra , recuerda a ti te gustan las chicas, si y mientras más grandes mejor, si… bueno ya sigamos con la curación. gup! –seguí con lo que estaba haciendo tome una gasa con desinfectante y se la pase por la herida que empezó a burbujear apenas la gasa toco la herida, el chico empezó a moverse creo que por el dolor , se ve muy profunda con razón se retorció , y si como se ve duele auch! _, cuando ya dejo de salirle burbujas por el desinfectante le puse un poco de isodine* para después cerrarle la herida con unos puntos .

Cuando ya termine con el abdomen tome un algodón con alcohol para curarle los cortes que tenía en la cara…

Fin pov deidara

Pov sasori

"uhi duele, que me estarán haciendo ? lo último que recuerdo es haber estado huyendo de unos ninjas que me seguían la pista y después nada… será que me habrán atrapado? , si es asi después me las arreglare para escapar … pobres ingenuos no saben que al escorpión rojo no se le puede domar ¡auch!_

Pero a pesar de todo este dolor físico, siento como una espacie de … calor? Qué raro? Esto no lo sentía desde hace tiempo, si mejor dicho desde que murió Selene…"

-Selene…-murmuro el pelirrojo entre sueños lo que sobresalto a deidara

"no… esa calidez se ha ido, tan bien que me sentía así , me hacía sentir … querido, tengo que saber qué o quién es el causante de esta tibies, pero temo que cuando abra los ojos sean los ninjas de la roca los que estén ahí… pero debe ser que entre esas personas este el dueño de esta calidez tan extraña pero linda, si es así que los ninjas son los que están ahí no me tomara mucho tiempo matarlos después de todo por eso me gane el titulo de asesino rango s como lo somos todos los akatsukis, entonces a la cuenta de tres abriré los ojos pero lentamente a ver 1… 2… y …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. el dia en que nos conocimos II

Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil perdones más por la tardanza. Pero la verdad es que con la escuela, mis clases y demás cosas que tengo que hacer no había tenido tiempo de actualizar. Sé que no tengo perdón ya que tarde casi medio año en actualizar pero ahora prometo actualizar cada mes o mes y medio y tratar de no demorar tanto con la conti.

Y para compensar mi error hice este capi muy largo. Se acuerdan que en el capi anterior les dije que dividiría el primer capi en tres partes pues eh decidido que van a ser solo dos y esta es la segunda parte. Ya para que continuemos con la historia.

Tengo que recordarles que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son creación de

Masashi Kishimoto

Nos leemos abajo

Sin más les dejo la historia

Pov sasori

"Abro los ojos lentamente hay mucha luz pero… esperen hay una gran sombra sobre mi, la luz no me deja ver bien quien es, poco a poco todo va tomando forma y por fin logro ver que es la sombra.

Es una linda chica rubia, tiene el cabello sujeto y los ojos azules, bueno en realidad solo le logro ver uno ya que el otro está cubierto por un flequillo, si en definitiva es una chica muy linda, pero… que estará haciendo alguien como ella aquí, a lo mejor y es una jouning, no importa quiero saber su nombre, si lo debo saber…"

POV deidara

Estaba terminando de curar sus heridas cuando me percate de que el extraño se movió…

"Está despertando… que hago?? Me voy?? No, sería muy descortés, me quedo?? No, me da mucha pena… Pena y porque me da pena? Desde cuando deidara siente pena de hablarle a un hombre, pero la verdad el no es alguien norman, ay no ya me vio ni modo me tendré que quedar

Pero me siento rato en estos momentos es la primera vez que me pasa, malditas inseguridades no me dejaron hacer nada, pero… que hago?? Le pregunto su nombre? Si, no? Ay no sé, solo dejare que las cosas fluyan."

Parpadeo un par de veces y me miro fijamente, al principio muy extraño como si me quisiera decir algo…, se sentó y quedamos muy cerca uno del otro así que me aleje lo mas que pude de él"

-quien eres?- me pregunto, mirándome amenazadoramente

-yo… yo…-no encontraba palabras coherentes para responderle, su despertar me había sorprendido, con mucha dificultad le pegunte- q-q-quien e-eres t-tu??

-primero dime tú nombre y yo después te digo el mío, te parece?

-no, primero tú-sentencié. Quien se creía para hablarme así, jum

-bueno, te lo digo si primero me dices… como llegue aquí?-el chico sabe negociar

-y que me dice que puedo confiar en ti?-le pregunte con mucha desconfianza ya que dicen que es de sabios ser precavido no?

-por favor-no sé porque pero el ver eso hermosos ojos rojos me hizo sentir que podía ceder a cualquiera de sus peticiones

-está bien-acepte-todo empezó cuando sayuri y yo descansábamos después de uno de nuestros entrenamientos matutinos y vimos como unos ninjas de la aldea te perseguían…

-oh sí, lo recuerdo-me interrumpió

-no me interrumpas- le respondí molesto, como me enoja que me interrumpan!

-perdón-me contesto a lo que solo atine a sonreí al ver su cara de disculpa sin embargo al tratar de continuar el relato se me hizo una incógnita en la cabeza que tal vez él podría aclararme

-solo por curiosidad… me podrías decir por qué te perseguían?- su rostro se modifico a uno serio cuando pregunte, fue por un segundo pero pude notar ese cambio luego el me sonrió y me respondió

-te digo después, prosigue-su respuesta no me convenció del todo pero decidí dejarlo por el momento ya que no le podría sacar nada a un extraño. Así que proseguir

-bueno, en eso suri se percato de que te dieron y decidió ayudarte, con una de sus técnicas de sombras hizo un clon tuyo y fue el que los ninjas siguieron, cuando llegamos tu ya estabas desmayado y muy mal herido por cierto, así que ella se empeño en traerte aquí para curarte, cuando llegamos ella reunió todo lo necesario para tu cuidado pero se nos acabaron las vendas y ella fue por mas, dejándome a mí para que te cure.

Fin Pov deidara

-entonces así fue como llegue aquí??

-sip

-ah…-en la habitación se hizo un silencio incomodo el cual fue roto por el pelirrojo-y… como debo llamar a mi cuidador?-aventuro sasori al creer que deidara no le respondería ya que sería romper el trato que habían hecho sin embargo para sorpresa del pelirrojo el rubio respondió

-mi nombre es deidara-le respondió no tan confiado el rubio

-bonito nombre

-gracias-otro silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitación, un largo rato pazo sin que alguno de los dos se dignara a romperlo

-creo que ya debo irme…-dijo por fin el pelirrojo- este no es mi lugar y gracias por todo deidara "tengo que salir lo más pronto de aquí así es menos probable que me atrapen"-el pelirrojo trataba de levantarse cuando deidara lo recostó de nuevo en la cama

-no puedes irte, todavía estas muy lesionado y las heridas no se han cerrando por completo, si quieres después que tus heridas cierren te puedes ir, por ahora descansa

-gracias pero enserio me tengo que ir- decía un muy apurado pelirrojo tratando de volver a ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito ya que deidara lo volvió a recostar

-no puedes-repitió el rubio-tus heridas se abrirán y no estoy dispuesto a volverlas a curar me llevo mucho tiempo la primera vez como para que desperdicies mi trabajo

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo vuelvas a hacer por eso es mejor que me vaya solo soy un estorbo para ti

-ese no es el caso… lo que quiero decir es que tienes que descansar por favor

-no es necesario ya me siento mejor-no sabía porque pero no quería que el pelirrojo se fuera, así que trato de crear una escusa que fuera muy convincente

-no lo hagas por mi sino hazlo por suri…-hablo por fin el ninja de la roca- ella se arriesgo salvándote por lo menos descansa hasta que ella llegue y vea que ya te sientes mejor… por favor es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella-sasori pensó por un momento la propuesta de deidara y al ver esos ojos tan profundos como el mar no dudo en aceptar su propuesta. Era extraño para el aceptar algo así de un extraño como lo era deidara pero tenía un sentimiento que le decía que no debía irse no aun.

-está bien, pero solo hasta que ella regrese después me iré, correcto?-sentencio el pelirrojo

-gracias- le respondió un más tranquilo rubio.

Después de esas palabras deidara se levanto de la orilla de la cama y se dispuso a dejar al extraño pelirrojo descansar, cuando ya estaba por salir le regreso a la cabeza la incógnita que se le había olvidado por completo preguntar al pelirrojo. Decidido se volteo y le preguntó.

- solo una cosa más… me podrías decir ¿cuál es tu nombre?- sasori se pensó por un momento el decirle o no la respuesta al rubio y por alguna extraña razón decidió revelarle su nombre a deidara

-sasori… ese es mi nombre- después de decir su identidad sasori dudo si fue lo correcto al ver el silencio del rubio

Deidara solo sonrió

-qué curioso, tu nombre es igual al del escorpión rojo-sasori respondió la sonrisa al ver la ingenuidad que el rubio poseía

-sí, es curioso no?

-mucho- respondió un sonriente ojiazul. Un silencio corto se hizo en la habitación en el cual sasori frunció el seño. Por alguna extraña razón a sasori le dolió que deidara no lo reconociera y un impulso aun más extraño le hizo revelarle la verdad

-deidara… soy el escorpión rojo- le dijo con la mirada más seria que poseía. Deidara poco a poco fue borrando la sonrisa de su rostro hasta mostrarle al pelirrojo una cara de seriedad

-no juegues con eso… no es divertido, él es una asesino

-nunca jugaría con mi nombre-fue la fría respuesta que obtuvo por parte de sasori- tú querías saberlo y ahora te lo revelo, mi nombre es sasori el escorpión rojo

-no… puede…ser- se decía a sí mismo un confundido rubio- n-no es cierto… dime que no- decía deidara mientras retrocedía y se topaba con la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Sasori trató de incorporarse de la cama pero debido a una de sus heridas que poseía en un costado cayo de esta. Deidara sin dudarlo un momento fue al lado de sasori evitando así que este cayera al piso, pelirrojo lo miro con cara de confusión al no entender la reacción del rubio en ese momento mientras este lo acomodaba en la cama nuevamente.

-pensé que me odiarías ahora que sabes la verdad

-nunca pienses por mí, que no lograras entenderme ya que ni yo lo hago- se decía así mismo y a sasori. Se alejo del pelirrojo y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de retirarse de la habitación le dijo- no se sí mi cerebro este funcionando bien estos días pero…-cerro los ojos un momento y medito la respuesta que le daría al pelirrojo-no le diré nada a nadie de que tu estas aquí así que descansa y recupérate-estaba a punto de salir cuando un comentario del pelirrojo le detuvo

-gracias, deidara eres una chica de buen corazón-deidara solo se volteo

-disculpa??

-sí, eres una chica muy linda nunca había conocido una chica tan amable como tú. Comúnmente las chicas huyen de mí- varias venitas eran visibles en la frente de deidara en ese momento-ya sabes… con lo buena que es mi reputación

-sasori…

-si?-le dijo un ¿sonriente? Sasori

-me temo decirte que soy HOMBRE – estallo deidara ya con una enorme vena palpitante en su sien

-en- en serio?-pregunto un perplejo sasori-digo no me no me mientes?

-no bromeo

-wow, no me esperaba esto eres tan linda digo… lindo que te confundí –mencionaba un sasori que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza sabiendo que había metido la pata mientras tanto deidara se concentraba en no atacar al pelirrojo. Una situación muy tensa se formo en ese momento y no se sabría en que hubiera acabado esta situación si una voz no los hubiera interrumpido.

-DEIDARA!!!-dijo una cantarina voz –YA LLEGUEEEE!!!!DONDE ESTAS?-el solo escuchar esa voz alerto todos los sentidos de deidara. Escucho como su hermana avanzaba hacia la habitación su única reacción fue ir hacia donde estaba ella, la cual se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de entrar en la habitación. Cuando la hubo alcanzado solo la tomo del hombro y la encamino lejos de la habitación

-qué bueno que llegaste, debemos hablar de algo importante

-espera-lo detuvo sayuri- primero tengo que ver como esta nuestro invitado

-de eso te quiero hablar

-está bien pero primero quiero ver como sigue y hablamos-decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano y se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo

-no!!, esto es más importante-le dijo deteniéndola

-esto es absurdo deidara déjame!- le dijo alejando se de él y entrando en la habitación donde se encontraba el akatsuki, deidara la siguió y tuvo que detenerse para no estrellarse con suri quien se detuvo en seco al ver por fin a sasori- tiene… los ojos rojos-fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de lanzarse a los brazos del pelirrojo-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!-deidara y sasori se sobresaltaron por la reacción que la rubia había tenido-te encontré!, no, tu nos encontrase! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí. Tengo que decir que te tardaste mucho en llegar!!! Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí- gritaba emocionada sayuri mientras abrazaba a sasori al grado de casi ahogarlo

-suri, suéltalo, lo ahogas!-le regaño el rubio a su hermana a lo que sayuri lo soltó de inmediato al akatsuki el cual casi al instante recupero el color que había perdido por el abrazo de la anbu

-perdón me emocione-dijo inocentemente sayuri

-que tonterías estabas diciendo hace rato ehh?

-eh? Qué cosas dices. Yo no dije nada incoherente ¿por qué lo dices?

-que es eso de: te encontré! ! no, tú nos encontrase! O algo así ¿qué eso?

-metete en tus asunto quieres-le dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermano-y saltando a otro tema. Hola veo que ya estas mejor chico y… cómo te llamas?-le sonreía la anbu

-EHH hablando de eso suri. No creo que quieras saber el nombre de nuestro invitado

-y por qué no quería saber el nombre de él? Ni modos que lo llame pelirrojo todo el tiempo, no se te haría raro?

-no es eso, solo que temo que cuando lo sepas quieras arréstalo

-ay! Ni que fura un akatsuki

-jejejeje-sonrieron los dos al mismo

-cómo te llamas chico?

-mi nombre es sasori-sayuri se quedo en silencio un segundo antes de mostrarle una dulce sonrisa al pelirrojo

-qué lindo nombre, no es muy común pero es lindo, mi nombre es sayuri pero puedes decirme suri es más corto

-gracias es un gusto conocerte "uff estuvo cerca, que acaso nadie en esta casa sabe quién soy. Bueno mejor para mi"

-qué bueno que ya te sientas mejor ¿ya no te duele?

-no ya casi no me duele, gracias por preocuparte

-no es nada -deidara veía la escena con la boca abierta pues no se esperaba que su hermana no reconociera a sasori

-emm suri, el nombre en si no se te hace familiar?

-no para nada, por qué lo dices dei?

-shhhhhhh-lo mando a callar sasori

-que me perdí-dijo con cara de quisquillosa sayuri

-la verdad es que…-decía un muy nervioso rubio. La verdad era que nunca le había mentido a su hermana ya que entre ellos había mucha confianza.

-nada- lo interrumpió sasori. Deidara se acerco a sasori susurrando le algo

-ella tiene que saber

-no tiene por que saber nada

-es mi hermana

-y eso que

-es la persona que te salvo

-¿Y?

-le voy a decir la verdad

-no lo hagas

-si lo hare-y dicho esto deidara se volteo hacia donde estaba su hermana quien los miraba con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento- suri la verdad es que sasori es…ahh! (grito)-justo en ese momento sasori sujeto a deidara del cuello mientras que lo apuntaba con un kunai que había sacado de quien sabe donde

-pero que haces sasori?-pregunto incrédula sayuri

-no estoy dispuesto a ser atrapado – le contesto el pelirrojo haciendo un poco mas de presión en el kunai que deidara tenía en el cuello a tal punto que era cuestión de segundos que empezara a sangrar

-y por qué lo haría?-decía una cautelosa rubia

-porque soy el escorpión rojo, por eso

-¿escorpión rojo? Qué es eso? no me suena?-pensaba la rubia mientras que sasori y deidara tenían una gran gota que les caía por la sien en ese instante-no, si !,espera. Sé que lo eh escuchado por algún lado… espera se me acuerda…mmmm-pensaba suri-ahhhh ya me acorde en donde lo escuche. Acaso tú no eres: ese escorpión rojo???

-si lo soy y por eso no me expondré a que me atrapen

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-exploto en carcajadas suri- si que eres bobito

-eh? no entiendo-dijeron al unisonoro los otros dos

- no tienes por qué preocuparte, no te atrapare en mi propia casa está en contra mis principios. Aparte hoy es mi día de descanso y no pienso desperdiciarlo contigo –le decía mientras trataba de calmar su propia risa-pero eso sí, no te recomiendo que salgas de aquí ya que si lo haces no lo dudare ni un solo segundo-dijo ahora una seria sayuri-dejando en claro eso. Te podría pedir que sueltes a mi hermano por favor?

-y quien me asegura que puedo confiar en ti?

-te eh traído hasta aquí para curarte, me eh enterado de quien eres y no te eh hecho nada, aun sabiendo que eres un akatsuki y mira que no les tengo rencor

-y porque tendrías que tenernos rencor

-por qué?-preguntaba una enfadada anbu-oh si, tú no lo sabes pero tú líder nos hizo algo terrible a mí y a mi familia hace ya algún tiempo-al tiempo que fulminaba con una mirada de odio con la sola mención del asesinato de su familia

-y que les debió haber hecho para que me mires de esa manera?-sayuri se quedo en silencio un momento en el cual cerraba los ojos recordando el terrible incidente que ocurrió hace 15 años

-sasori… te revelare un secreto que nadie, nadie sabe. Debo admitir que al principio era ese mi ancla para seguir adelante

-sigo sin entender el por qué de tu enojo

-te pido por favor que no me interrumpas y me escuches hasta el final-hubo una pausa antes de que ella continuara- y que al principio cuando me convertí en anbu por eso tome a mi cargo la misión de atrapar a cualquier akatsuki que se cruzara en mi camino

-tan malo fue?

-sasori…

-perdón, continua

- tú líder es culpable de que mi hermano y yo seamos huérfanos-ante la noticia que acababa de ser revelada, deidara no pudo sostenerse en su propios pies y cayó sentado en el piso todavía incrédulo por las palabras que salieron de la boca de su hermana -Todo sucedió una noche como cualquiera, nosotros nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa cuando de repente todo se puso negro y los gritos se hicieron presentes en toda la casa, nuestra madre nos protegió y guio hacia uno de los pasadizos que había debajo de la casa dándome instrucciones que me fura junto con mi pequeño hermano deidara.

-basta… por favor-decía en susurros deidara mientras unas finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos celestes

-sin embargo al paso de los años aprendí que esa era una causa absurda que no hacía más que destruirme y decidí aprender a perdonar no sé porque pero así soy. Por eso no quiero arrebatarte tu libertad, me dirás extraña, loca o lo que se te venga a la mente pero así es como quiero que se hagan las cosas "debo de hacer algo para que se quede después de todo es el destino ¿no?. Pero ¿por qué con alguien como él? ¿Por qué mi hermanito terminaría con alguien como él? ¿Por qué el destino es tan caprichoso?"-una sonrisa afloraba el rostro de sayuri

-¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-se escucho la voz encolerizada de deidara quien en ese momento tomo fuerza y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia su hermana-ESTAS LOCA!!!!!!! CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A METER A UN AKATSUKI EN ESTA CASA DEPUES DE TOLO QUE NOS HICIERON. ESTAS DEMENTE!!!!!-la regañaba a todo pulmón deidara

-cálmate dei. Yo tengo mis razones, así que por favor cálmate-le decía sayuri con voz pausada y calmada

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME. SI ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE LA PERSONA QUE TRAGISTE AQUÍ ES PARTE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN QUE ME DEJO HUERFÁNO A LOS DOS AÑOS!!!!

-DEIDARA, YA CALLATE!!!!!-estalló ya molesta sayuri. Deidara se volteo hacia sasori y con un hilo de voz le pregunto

-sasori… ¿por qué?-ganándose así una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana quien con una sonrisa se dirigía al akatsuki

-sasori, por favor quédate

-estás segura-le preguntaba con desconfianza a la anbu

-claro-lo pensó por un segundo y al mirarla sintió una especie de confianza que le decía que ahí no correría peligro

-está bien –acepto

-gracias. Ahora descansa y recupérate-recomendaba la rubia mientras lo arropaba para que se durmiera

-pero…pero-balbuceaba al rubio a fin de que lo tomaran en cuenta

-pero nada deidara, tú te sales de aquí ahora mismo- le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de los hombros saliendo los dos de la habitación.

Habiendo salido de la habitación sayuri llevó a deidara a la sala y lo sentó en uno de los sillones juntó a ella.

-desahógate-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura

-por qué… por qué no me dijiste nada antes-hablaba en susurros el rubio

-porque sabía que te a pondrías así como te pusiste hace un momento e irías en busca de akatsuki por venganza sin importarte nada más. Recuerda que te conozco y que solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti por eso justamente no te dije nada y te mentí diciéndote que murieron en una misión- deidara retiro la mirada del rostro de su hermana para acomodarse en su pecho y soltar rienda suelta a las lágrimas que hacía rato pedían salir.

-¿por qué los perdonaste?...no lo merecen

-lo hice porque sé que mamá también lo habría hecho después de todo un dicho que ella siempre decía era: "nunca juzgues a los demás, no sin antes saber sus motivos" lo recuerdas-deidara solo movió su cabeza a modo de negación – claro, eras muy pequeño cuando eso y creo que recordar esas cosas te será muy difícil-le sonreía y acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su ototo

-pero creo que esto rompe la regla-cristalinas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como si de cascadas se trataran

-ya dei, desahógate- lo abrazo con más fuerza, mientras en ella también comenzaban a brotar finas lagrimas de sus celestes ojos.

-hermana…

-si?- le preguntaba mientras lo separa a ella para mirarlo a los ojos

-tener aquí a un akatsuki… no te provoca ganas de… ya sabes…-dudo por un momento el rubio-matarlo? – ante tal pregunta ella solo soltó una leve risa

-claro que no-le respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro-sabes que yo no puedo ser rencorosa, llevo siendo tu hermana por 17 años y no me conoces?

-claro que lo se pero este es un caso diferente… es el asesinato de nuestra familia-

-deidara-lo reto- no digas más esa palabra por favor es muy fea

-perdón

-aparte ya sabes mi dicho: todo ser humano tiene el derecho a vivir por muy asesino que fuese ya que tiene la capacidad de cambiar.

-pero te pueden exiliar por encubrir a un asesino de rango s

-lo sé y me gusta el peligro lo sabes no?-le decía mientras juntaba sus narices y las rosaba tiernamente para después juntar sus frentes

-sí, lo sé por eso temo por ti-le respondió mientras volvía a acomodarse en el pecho de la rubia.

Esta escena era observada por cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta

-creo que aquí puedo estar seguro- y con esas palabras cerró la puerta y se recostó. Suri sonrió al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación donde su invitado se encontraba sin que su ototo se diera cuenta de nada. Ella volvía a acariciar la rubia cabellera de su hermano mientras lo acunaba cantándole una canción de cuna.

-destino… dejo todo en tus manos-le susurraba al viento- Dei-chan espero que seas feliz… muy feliz-le susurró a un deidara que dormitaba en sus brazos y dándole un bezo en la mejilla

-oka-san…-murmuraba deidara en sueños

-duerme mi dulce dei-chan- y con estas últimas palabras cayó en los brazos de Morfeo

Y así los dos se dejaron arrastrar a mundo de los sueños sabiendo que si algo malo ocurriese contarían con el último y a la espera de un nuevo día para tener un nuevo comienzo un comienzo más feliz y sin rencor.

-buenos días suri-decía un muy feliz deidara cuando entraba en la cocina y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermana quien se encontraba en la mesa tomando un café

-por qué tan contento?-preguntaba con una sonrisa sayuri al ver a su hermano rebosante de felicidad

-no sé, me siento feliz-decía un radiante rubio

-¿y eso?

-creo que fue porque hacía tiempo que no me desahogaba y ahora que lo hice todos los malos sentimientos se fueron haciéndome sentir feliz, libre. Aparte que un buen abrazo por parte de alguien que te quiere ayuda y mucho-le decía dándole otro beso en la mejilla a suri

-deidara-lo alejaba una muy apenada rubia-gracias, pero ayer lo necesitabas mucho-deidara se puso detrás de ella y le dio un gran abrazo

-y esto ¿por qué es?-le preguntaba sayuri con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas

-porque creo que tú necesitabas uno ayer y no puede dártelo, perdón-inclino su cabeza en el hombro de sayuri

-no tienes por qué disculparte. Lo importante es que ya me los diste ¿no?-deidara movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa- ay, ototo como te quiero-le revolvió un poco el cabello-bueno ya, creo que es hora de despertar a cierto dormilón que no se ah levantado, ¿puedes ir deidara?- el rubio solo hizo una mueca de disgusto que fue reprendida por una mirada de suri-hey, que hablamos ayer

-está bien. En un momento vuelvo-Antes de salir de la cocina se volteo a ver a su hermana que le hizo un ademan de que sonriera a lo que deidara solo le saco la lengua

Siguió su camino su camino hasta llegar ante la puerta de su habitación, toco una vez y entro. Camino hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo y lo vio dormir por segunda ocasión "se ve tan lindo así" pensaba deidara, cuando sasori de pronto se movió para acomodarse en una nueva posición y seguir durmiendo. Esto hizo reaccionar a deidara

-hey, tú despierta –decía mientras le movía del hombro para despertarlo- despierta, ya está listo el desayuno

-mhfmm-fue lo único que recibió por respuesta

Deidara molesto lo sacudió un poco más fuerte ocasionando que un molesto sasori lo jalara cual muñeco de trapo se tratara hacia la cama y lo abrazara con fuerza impidiendo que este se moviera y dejándolo en un estado de shock por no entender que paso "aaa, que bien se siente estar aquí… esta tan calientito, como desearía quedarme así…pero que estoy pensando, deidara vuelve a la realidad-se abofeteaba mentalmente por los pensamientos que tenia-ya despiértalo, antes que empieces a pensar tontería de nuevo" y dicho esto deidara empezó a tratar de zafarse de la llave que sasori le tenía hecho.

-sasori…-le dijo pera tratar de despertarlo-sasori…-subió un poco la voz-SASORI!!-le grito ocasionando que el pelirrojo despertara sobresaltado

-qué?...Qué pasa? Quien nos ataca?... deidara qué haces aquí?-preguntaba un confundido sasori

-COMO QUE QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ. SÍ TU FUISTE EL QUE JALO BESTIA

-NO ME DIGAS BESTIA, BAKA

-NI TU ME DIGAS BAKA Y QUITATE QUE ME ESTAS APLASTANDO-lo tira de la cama

-auch!, no seas baka, me dolió creo que se me abrió una herida

-eso te mereces por decirme baka. Y yo que solo te venía a decir que el desayuno ya está listo y que vinieras porque si no se te va a enfriar

-por ahí hubieras empezado y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este lio-deidara solo hizo un puchero que hizo que sasori sonriera de lado- y dime que esperamos para irnos a comer?

-nada en especial ¿por?

-entonces muévete que me muero de hambre-le decía el pelirrojo al rubio mientras lo empujaba hacia la cocina

Mientras tanto en la cocina sayuri terminaba de poner la mesa cuando escucho que de los pasillos salían las voces de su hermano y sasori

-baka, baka, baaaakkaaa!

- QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI!!

-creo que ya se levanto sasori-san-se decía a sí misma con una sonrisa. Cuando entraron los dos a la cocina ni se dieron cuenta de todo lo que suri había hecho ya que estaban concentrados en su discusión

-vuélveme a llamar baka y vas a ver lo que te va a pasar sasori-amenazaba deidara preparado para lanzarle un golpe al akatsuki

-ja no lo vas a lograr ni en un millón de años-se reía el pelirrojo

-buenos días sasori-

-buenos suri

-que confianzas te traes con mi hermana ehh!!-molesto le regañaba el rubio-dile sayuri, que todavía no hay… -antes que terminara el comentario la chica le tapo la bocas al rubio

-no le hagas caso, esta loquito-dejo a deidara para guiar a sasori hasta la mesa en donde lo sentó en una silla junto a la de ella-mira sasori-san aquí hay de todo, escoge lo que te guste –le sonreía con dulzura

Sasori se quedo sorprendido al ver toda la comida que se encontraba achocada en la pequeña mesa del comedor. En ella se podían apreciar desde unos simples hot cakes hasta unos huevos motuleños o divorciados. Sayuri le acerco un plato y unos cubiertos para que empezara a comer. Él, no esperando la cosa se sirvió con gusto un par de huevos con tocino y una taza de café

-aniki ¿no crees que es mucha comida??-preguntaba el ninja ahora sentado a la derecha de su hermana para desayunar; tomando en el proceso unas tostadas y untándoles mermelada.

-claro que no; es lo necesario sobre todo a las personas que se están recuperando de algunas heridas-desviaba la mirada al pelirrojo quien comía con gusto los huevos con tocino

-ahora entiendo por qué te esmeraste tanto en el desayuno-susurraba molesto

-¿dijiste algo deidara?-preguntaba algo molesta a anbu

-no nada-callaba al momento de que reía con algo de nerviosismo por la mirada inquisidora que su hermana la había lanzado

-eso creí

El desayuno continuo normal e increíblemente toda la comida se gasto y hasta resulto poca en comparación con el hambre voraz que tenían, tanto que sayuri tuvo que preparar otro poco para que se pudieran satisfacer. Después del desayuno sayuri les puso trabajo que hacer; el cual consistía en ayudar en las labores de la casa mientras ella se encargaba de la labor culinaria. Sasori se opuso totalmente; era el colmo del descaro con esa tía, él ni la habitación que ocupaba en akatsuki arreglaba y ahora le decía que arreglara su casa ni loco lo haría; la poca ayuda que recibía por parte del akatsuki molesto a sayuri quien lo reprendió severamente.

-es el colmo, es el único favor que te eh pedido y tú te niegas eres un…un… -respiraba para controlar su mal humor que salía a flote- ya no encuentro palabras para ti

-¿dime por qué debería? esta no es ni mi casa para que lo haga-rugía ya desesperado el pelirrojo

-te estoy pidiendo esta favor porque si no, no podre terminar la comida a tiempo- una exasperada sayuri se movía de un lado para otro de la cocina buscando los ingredientes-por eso te lo pido saso-chan-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre. Odiaba como se oía.

-no me digas así

-¿cómo? Saso-chan?

-sí, así-una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de la anbu al buscar un punto débil del pelirrojo

-está bien saso-chan si no me ayudas te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me canse

-no serias capas- La rubia alzo una ceja en señal de prepotencia al mismo tiempo que reía forzadamente

-no me retes- dos fuertes miradas se cruzaron haciendo que una lucha por ver quién cedería se desatara -saso-chan-con voz cantarina repetía el nombre solo para molestar al otro

-está bien ya sé que eres capaz de hacerlo-por fin dio su brazo a torcer-te ayudo si lo dejas de decir y prometes no decirlo nunca más en tú vida-una sonrisa triunfante afloro de los labios de la rubia y con un asentimiento de cabeza cerraron el trato. A regañadientes sasori le pregunto a sayuri cuál sería su parte de la casa. La chica se detuvo a pensarlo un momento tratando de ver cuál sería el área perfecta para que el akatsuki limpiara y después de unos segundos de meditarlo; con una enorme sonrisa le dio el veredicto al escorpión

-creo que me serás de mucha utilidad en aquí en la cocina, eh decidido que me ayudaras a preparar la comida-sasori puso cara de molestia al quedarse con la que creía era su peor pesadilla-vamos no es tan malo. Gracias a ti terminare más rápido y podre ayudarles a arreglar-el pelirrojo solo rodo los ojos en señal de rendición

-y que tengo que hacer?-la rubia miro a su alrededor para ver en donde pondría a sasori para ayudarle

-podrías empezar por cortar esas zanahorias que tengo ahí en la mesa-el otro no muy convencido se fue hacia a la mesa y comenzó a cortar lo que le habían pedido por la que él ahora llamaba su "carcelera personal".

Se preguntaba cómo es que deidara podía soportarla sin lanzarse de un risco. Al poco tiempo sayuri fue a inspeccionar el trabajo que el escorpión había realizado quedando horrorizada con el resultado

-sasori te dije cuadritos

-y son cuadritos-rezongaba el otro

-estos no son cuadritos, son trozos mal cortados de zanahoria, No tienen ni forma; ¡¡ve esto!!-tomaba un trozo de la verdura y se la enseñaba a responsable de esa atrocidad-¡a esto le llamas cuadritos!!!

-si no te gusta hazlo tu sola-hacia ademan de irse cuando una mano de la chica lo detuvo

-sasori recuerda que tenemos un trato y te prometo que no dudare en romperlo si no me ayudas a terminar-el escorpión se lo pensó mejor, no quería que lo estuvieran llamando saso-chan por toda la casa y más con ese fastidioso rubio que sabia él no le daría tregua y también le seguiría el juego a su hermana. Se volteo y miro a los ojos a su carcelera

-está bien… tu ganas- de un momento a otro sayuri le dio un beso en la mejilla a sasori en señal de agradecimiento por quedársele a ayudarla "voluntariamente".

-gracias. Y como veo que no se te da eso de cortar verduras te daré otras cosas que hacer ya que al fin y al cabo son muchas, te parece si vigilas la sopa-moderaba su voz ya a un tono más amable. El chico se dirigió hacia la gran olla que estaba en la candela y la empezó a mover con la cuchara de madera que había dentro de esta. Y con una sonrisa se dispuso a tratar de remediar lo que sasori había echado a perder-"estoy sonriendo mucho últimamente cosa que es muy rara y eso que solo ha pasado casi dos días aquí"-se decía así misma mientras miraba la espalda del chico.

Ambos lograron trabajar en equipo para completar la cena y tanto era lo que se habían unido que hasta un momento agradable surgió entre bromas y risas de ellos.

-mira ya se termino la sopa ¿quieres probar?-le ofrecía un poco con la cuchara mientras le soplaba un poco para que no se quemara. Sasori se acerco hacia esta- ten cuidado está caliente-advertía la rubia. Al probar el liquido que le ofrecían sintió una sensación que no sentía desde hacia tanto tiempo. El sabor le recordó a los días en que su hermana cocinaba para él. Era tan agradable volver a sentir algo que jurabas jamás volver a sentir…

-esta deliciosa, cocinas muy bien-la algaba sinceramente sasori

-gracias-con un sonrojo en la cara sayuri se volteo para seguir con los últimos detalles- te digo una cosa

-¿cuál?

-me gusta más este sasori, lo siento más sincero y cálido que el de ayer, el otro me daba miedito además de que parecía frio y distante-sasori se quedo helado no esperaba que algo así fuera dicho por una chica a la que acaba de conocer; era tan sorpresivo el comentario que lo dejo sin habla. Al notar el mutismo de su compañero decidió zanjar el tema por completo- Podrías ir a buscar a deidara para que comencemos a comer???

-creo-con un movimiento de hombros se retiro de la cocina dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidieron

-gracias-fue lo último que escucho cuando salía por la puerta

Recorrió la casa buscando al rubio hasta que sintió su chakra una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la casa. Al entrar pudo ver que el rubio se encontrada sentado en el suelo viendo algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir ya que deidara estaba de espaldas a él, se acerco sigilosamente para ver que lo tenía tan entretenido cuando…

-alto ahí escorpión-deidara se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo

-¿qué haces?-se acercaba más a él logrando que el otro se volteara

-nada que te interese chismoso-le saco la lengua y escondió lo que estaba viendo detrás de si para levantarse y encarar al escorpión

-que geniecito te traes. Yo solo vine a buscarte por que tu hermana me lo pidió

-¿y para qué?

-por la simple razón de que la cena ya se termino y quiere que vengas, por eso-dicho esto se volteo para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina cuando la mano de deidara lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo – ¿y ahora que quieres?

-espérame- le reprochaba deidara haciendo un puchero al asegurarse que el otro no se movería se alejo de él y fue hacia una mesita de noche en donde metió unas fotos según pudo apreciar el pelirrojo. Guardado ya uno de sus más preciados tesoros deidara alcanzo a sasori y juntos se encaminaron hacia la cocina en donde sayuri ya les tenia servido la merienda.

Después de la cena a sayuri guio a los chicos a la sala en donde les sirvió una taza de te y una rebanada de pastel de frutilla para bajar la cena según ella. Al principio la situación fue tenza ya que nadie se atrevía a hablar con el otro. Tratando de romper esa tención la rubia iba empezar a hablar cuando alguien se le adelanto.

-saso…

-sayuri tengo algo que decirte-la interrumpió sasori

-adelante –le respondió muy feliz la rubia

-partiré al amanecer-esa sola oración ocasiono que la taza de sayuri se rompiera en mil pedazos al caérsele de las manos

-¿qué?... no puedes- susurraba incrédula suri

-¿por qué no?

-porque… porque…-sayuri no buscaba escusas para decirle al pelirrojo. Sabía que no tenían ningún lazo que los uniese y por lo tanto no lo podía retener pero debía ya que quería que se cumpliese lo que la adivina le había dicho aparte de que el pelirrojo no le caía nada mal y no dudaba que fuera la persona que ayudara a su hermano el día de mañana que ella no estuviera.-es que quiero conocerte más y si te vas ya no lo podre hacer-sabía que era una escusa boba y sin fuerza que no bastaría para que el otro se quedara

-sayuri es peligroso para ustedes que yo esté aquí

-de eso no te preocupes-haciendo un moviendo de mano en forma de desinterés-siempre estamos en peligro por todos mis enemigos

-¿enemigos?

-si… mi hermana es el mejor capitán anbu de la aldea y tiene toda una lista de enemigos-intervenía después de mucho tiempo deidara

-¿enserio?

-sí, así que no estás más a salvo porque no eres el hokage-se jactaba de su hermana deidara

-por favor sasori, quédate por lo menos unos días más-ponía ojos de cordero degollado

-no puedo, ya me demore mucho en mi misión y el jefe debe de estar molesto porque no le eh llevado mi reporte

-por favor-ojitos de cordero y voz de suplica bastaron para que sasori cediera a quedarse un poco más de tiempo aunque supiera que eso le costaría caro

-está bien… pero solo unos días más-sayuri le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al escorpión, todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de gestos; por otro lado había alguien en esa habitación a quien no le agradaba la idea de que el pelirrojo se quedara por más tiempo, pero se callaba ya que veía a su hermana muy contenta con la decisión del otro chico.

Un rato después de terminar la conversación que se alargo ya que rota la tensión y más cómodos se ocurrieron más temas de que hablar que cuando el ambiente estaba tan tenso es que ni un alma se atrevería a pasar. Se sintieron tan cómodos con la química que se obtuvo en ese momento que no querían que se acabara pero para su desgracia el cuerpo les pedía a gritos sus horas de sueño necesarias. Debido a eso tuvieron que retirarse cada uno a sus cuartos. Sin embargo cuando deidara de dirigía a su habitación recordó que sasori es quien la ocupaba por mientras.

-¿suri?- preguntaba con una gota en la cabeza

-¿sí?

-¿en dónde voy a dormir?

-en tu cuarto por supuesto ¿donde más sino?

-aja y el escorpión este-señalaba a sasori-donde va a dormir si se supone que está ocupando mi habitación

-oh-una cara de preocupación se formo en el rostro de la chica-se me había olvidado. Dei ¿te parece si duermes en mi cuarto?

-¿y tú?

-contigo ¿cómo sino?

-¿cómo cuando éramos niños?

-igualito

-está bien

-resuelto el asunto. Ahora sí, buenas noches-les daba a cada uno un beso en la frente a modo de despedida-dei adelántate yo lavo los platos y te alcanzo ¿vale? –dicho eso se retiro a la cocina dejando a los dos chicos solos quienes a los pocos segundos se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin dirigirse la palabra.

Los días fueron pasando y el cariño fue aflorando en los corazones de los chicos. Sasori se sentía cómodo al estar en compañía de sayuri ya que le recordaba mucho a su hermana muerta y aunque no lo quisiera admitir le estaba cayendo un poco mejor el rubio tanto que algunas ocasiones sin que se dieran cuenta intercambiaban sonrisas tontas el uno con el otro. Sayuri se fijaba de esto y le hacía feliz que su hermano poco a poco descubriera su alma gemela pero tenía que tener en cuenta que cómo estaban las cosas sasori no se podía quedar para siempre y que algún día se tendría que ir. No le gustaba esa idea ya que se había acostumbrado al pelirrojo aparte que no le caía nada mal es más ahora ya le ayudaba y hacia cualquier favor sin chistar y los momentos agradables entre los tres ya se hacían presentes más seguido se podía decir que se estaba formado una especie de lazo entre ellos.

Pero como dice un gran dicho "todo lo bueno debe acabar algún día" esta no fue la excepción; al poco tiempo sasori decidió que ya era hora de regresar, si no su castigo por no cumplir su misión seria eterno, el comunicarle esta noticia a su "carcelera", como le llamaba de cariño, no fue nada fácil ya que no le gustaba la idea y utilizo todas las artimañas que se sabía para tratar de convencerlo y el pelirrojo haciendo de tripas corazón le dijo que eso ya era inevitable. Sayuri tuvo que aceptar después de todo y ahora se encontraban despidiendo al pelirrojo, sí, tanto deidara como su hermana salieron a despedir al pelirrojo.

-¿enserio no te puedes quedar? A mí no me molesta que te quedes de verdad-insistía la rubia al chico que se encontraba de frente a ella, el cual tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia abajo para poder verla a los ojos puesto que sayuri era un poco más baja que él.

-ya te había dicho que me tenía que ir

-ya sé, pero… pero…- se excusaba la chica

-nada de peros, ya cumplí con la promesa que te había hecho. O caso no me quede unos días más como te dije-la chica solo cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero en señal de enojo. Sasori solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación y sonrió de medio lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica que había entrado en su corazón poco a poco con todos los cuidados que le había dado.- Hey, no te enojes

-como quieres que no me enoje, si una de las personas que me entienden se va y no sé cuando la vaya a volver a ver-deidara la miro a ver a modo de molestia-aparte de ti deidara- rectificaba la rubia tratando de salvar la situación logrando que el rubio sonriera

-nunca claro esta

-nunca ¿qué sasori?

-nunca más nos vamos a ver claro esta

-y ¿por qué no?

-porque si los sigo viendo akatsuki sería capaz de venir por ustedes

-y eso ¿por qué?

-porque no debemos tener distracciones, y ustedes representarían una según el jefe

-¿ose a que soy una distracción?-preguntaba molesta la rubia poniéndose un de puntillas para acercarse más al akatsuki con los ojos entrecerrados de la molestia.

-no, no es… bueno la verdad si… pero…-sasori trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle a la chica pero cambiaba de parecer al ver las caras que ponía con cada mala oración que él decía- pero que complicado es hablar contigo.-finalizo molesto el pelirrojo

-mejor déjalo así. No vaya a ser que digas algo incorrecto y te manden a volar –deidara se burlaba del escorpión- no sé por qué te estás quejando de que se vaya

-¿cómo de qué? me estoy quejando-la rubia se giro con molestia hacia deidara que hasta ese momento permanecía detrás de ella

-sí, no lo entiendo. Yo llegue a imaginar que no se iría nunca-argumentaba deidara cómo si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel ni que se hubiera quedado mucho tiempo

-lleva aquí casi un mes – una gota resbalaba por la frente del rubio que para ese momento su molestia se hacía más que evidente

-no es verdad, solo se quedo tres semanas y media-rebatía la rubia

-qué gran diferencia-ironizaba el rubio al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos para sí. Sayuri exploto, se le podía ver por la cara roja de furia que tenía en ese momento

-¡¡¡ya!!!Tú no te vas-jalo al pelirrojo del brazo acercándolo a ella- y tú te callas-

-no, claro que él se va

-No, claro que me voy-gritaron al unisonoro dejando a una aturdida sayuri que los miro extrañada por un momento y sonriente al otro.

-está bien-soltó a ambos en ese mismo momento quedando de frente a ellos-te dejare ir si nos vienes a visitar por lo menos una vez por semana

-me niego rotundamente ¿Qué acaso no entiendes el español o no lo quieres entender?

-creo que es más la segunda opción-le susurro deidara al pelirrojo

-con cuerdo contigo-asentía frenéticamente sasori. La rubia sonreía al ver esta escena ya que aunque no fuera la más agradable por lo menos esos dos compartían un punto de vista concordante y eso era bueno señal ¿qué no?

-está bien seré razonable. Dos veces al mes, es mi última oferta

-"¿qué esta tía no entiende? ¿Por qué insistirá tanto en que me quede?"-sasori se llevo una mano a la frente y negaba con la cabeza en señal de desesperación-no lo entiendes suri, no quiero ponerte en peligro. Jure que no pondría nunca más en peligro a gente inocente y que es importante para mí- en ese momento los ojitos de Sauri se llenaron de estrellas conmovida por las palabras del escorpión

- ¿significa que soy importante para ti?-la rubia de un momento a otro le dio un gran abrazo de oso al akatsuki. Tanta fue su emoción que lo tomo del cuello y lo abrazo tan fuerte que el pobre sasori estaba empezando a quedar morado.

-¡¡suri lo ahogas!!- le alerto deidara acercándose a su hermana y retirando los brazos de ella del cuello del otro chico.

-perdóname-se disculpaba una muy apenada chica

-no importa. Pero tienes que entender que por eso no puedo aceptar tu trato-la ojiazul puso ojitos de perrito mojado que de cierta forma ablandaron el corazón del akatsuki haciendo que cediera casi instantáneamente- bueno vale, acepto. Con una condición

-¿cuál?

-tienes que entender que hay veces que no podre venir y no aceptare reclamos- dijo en tono severo acercándose al rostro de la chica- ¿está bien?-le toco la nariz a modo de juego.

-YO NO PIENSO ACERPTAR ESTO.-exploto deidara- SUFICIENTE TENGO CON HABERLO AGUANTADO UN MES EN LA CASA- su hermana se volteo a él cambiando el rostro que tenía hace un segundo, el cuál era de total ilusión a uno de molestia, al voltear a ver a su hermano.

-te aguantas ¿ok? Y si no puedes mira la puerta está muy grande para que te vayas cuando quieras porque si más no recuerdo la casa es mía y como dice el dicho "mi casa, mis reglas" entendiste dei- dicho esto volvió a ver a sasori con una cara de ilusión total-"si supieras que lo estoy haciendo por ti niñato, de no ser así no me tomaría tantas molestias. ¿Que no te das cuenta de todo lo que te quiero al hacer esto? Bakaaaaa"-lo miraba de reojo tratando de calmarse

-¿no debería ser esto al revés?-preguntaba entre confundido y enojado el rubio

-¿cómo? O.o? -preguntaba sayuri extrañada

-sí, que a mí me protegieras por ser TÚ hermano ya él lo sacases por ser ÉL extraño

-ehhhhh… sasori entonces ¿sí vas a venir?-trataba de cambiar el tema la rubia

-claro ignórame, solo porque no te conviene no respondes

Sasori partió al atardecer de ese día con algo más que un corazón más cálido que el que tenía cuando llegó si no también con una marca que le hizo sayuri, de una luna y una estrella con la palabra amigos en ella, para recordarle el trato que habían hecho. Los hermanos lo despidieron hasta que su silueta se perdió en el horizonte.

-deidara…-volteo su rostro para ver el de su hermano que la tenia abrazada en ese momento por los hombros

-mmm- le respondió este todavía viendo hacia el punto donde el pelirrojo había desaparecido

-¿crees qué cumpla su promesa?-el rubio la volteo a ver mostrándole una sonrisa sincera

-puede que sí, tu ten fe y tenle esa confianza que siempre le has tenido –y volvió a ver a ese punto en el horizonte- "que yo, al igual que tu hermanita lo estaré esperando ansioso"

- mejor volvamos adentro que ya empieza a enfriar-le sonrió y abrazo por la cintura para después entrar a la casa con las esperanzas de volver a ver a ese extraño que había entrado en su familia sin planeárselo.

Los días fueron pasando, seguidos de los meses que se hacían eternos en la espera de que sasori apareciera. Seis meses habían pasado ya desde la partida del pelirrojo. No había día en que sayuri no lo recordara pues no podía hacer nada más. No hubo momento en el que no se asomara a la puerta cada vez que sentía una energía nueva en los inicios de la aldea para percatarse si no era ese extraño titiritero que había salvado hace ya algún tiempo cumpliendo la promesa de que los visitaría. Durante ese tiempo sayuri no fue la misma; se le notaba deprimida, flojita no era la misma explosiva e hiperactiva de siempre y eso preocupaba a deidara por que por más que lo intentara no podía hacerla animar ni un poco.

Él tampoco quería admitir que extrañaba a al escorpión y que sentía aquel vacio que una vez la ojiazul le comento que sentía por la partida del otro. No comprendía por qué a pesar de que solo con verse se querían matar, lo extrañaba tanto. Se obligaba a olvidar esos pensamientos por su hermana, pensaba que ella se había enamorado del pelirrojo y por eso estaba así de triste. Sin embargo esos sentimientos lo perseguían a ratos cuando tenía la guardia baja, la imagen del pelirrojo lo seguía logrando que se confundiera más con sus propios sentimientos y hacían fluir millones de preguntas en su mente.

No debía mostrar su inseguridad, no podía sino sayuri se entercaría en ir a buscarlo como en muchas ocasiones lo había intentado y tendría que ser él quien la pusiera en sus casillas de nuevo recordándole que después de todo el no tenía por qué regresar. Sayuri siempre se negaba a pensar lo que deidara le decía y le afirmaba que el regresaría, se lo había prometido. Deidara arto ya de esta situación empezó a discutir son su hermana hasta tal punto que decidió ser él quien ira por sasori para demostrarle a su caprichosa hermana que el akatsuki no los había extrañado ni un poco y así por fin librarlos de esa tensa situación. Y poder convencerse así mismo de que no sentía nada por él escorpión.

Flash back

-¡tonta! Ya olvídate de él. Metete en la cabeza que solo0 te mintió para que no lo arrestaran. Te dio falsas esperanzas para poder escapar. No sé cómo pudiste confiar en él, llevas años siendo capitán anbu y aun no sabes que un criminal utiliza cualquier artimaña para escapar??? Eres tarada o te haces-deidara sabía que las palabras que le estaba diciendo a su hermana le harían mucho daño pero ya estaba arto de que todo el tiempo se la pasara como fantasma por la casa por culpa del estúpido de sasori. Tenía que sacarle de la cabeza que él volvería.

-no es cierto deidara, él lo prometió y sé que lo va a cumplir. Él va a venir. Solo puede que ahora este ocupado recuerda que el mismo lo dijo-las lagrimas salían desesperadas de los ojos de la rubia quien se negaba a creer las duras palabras que su hermano le propinaba como si de cachetadas se trata.

-serás baka. Tanto te tiene en cuenta que hace seis meses que no le vemos la cara ¿acaso quieres más tiempo para darte cuenta que no le importas?

-no sé por qué no ah venido pero sé que el vendrá lo se lo hará ¡¡¡que no lo entiendes deidara!!! Confió plenamente en el. Aparte ¡¡¿crees que soy ciega o qué?!!

-¿por qué lo dices?

-claro ahora hazte al que no sabes. Crees que no me doy cuenta que TÚ-lo señalo con un dedo- también lo extrañas

-que tonterías dices

-hay días que te pones melancólico y me hago a la loca para que no te des cuenta de que me fijo baka. Eso solo me hace pensar que lo extrañas aun más que yo

-ESO NO ES VERDAD Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR-sin más deidara se retiro de la sala, en donde estabas, hacia su cuarto.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO ME DEJES CON LA PALRABRA EN LA BOCA DEIDARA!!!!!-sayuri también lo sigue y se quedo extrañada al ver que su hermanito empacaba cosas en una mochila como si fuera a una misión-¿qué haces dei?

-¿qué más? Me preparo para demostrarte que todo lo que piensas esta erróneo. Iré por ese titiritero de pacotilla- cerro su mochila y se encamino hacia la puerta dejando a su hermana congelada en el cuarto y sin más se fue. Se precipito tanto que no vio la sonrisa triunfante que se le formo su hermana al escuchar el portazo que dio para salir.

-que fácil de manipular eres ototo. Jejeje… pero ve por tu destino y tráeme buenas noticias

End flash back

Espero que les haya gustado y que cualquier cosa que les haya quedado me lo digan y así poder aclarar sus dudas

También acepto tomatazos, aplausos, abucheos y demás

Pero para poder mejorar les pido que dejen reviews eso me hará feliz de verdad ^.^

Así que sigan la flechita y hagan feliz a esta autora ^.^

[Escribir texto]


End file.
